Moonlight Present
by Rei Uta
Summary: It's Sapphire's birthday, what present will Ruby have for her?


It was already the fifth year.

Time had truly flown ever since that fateful bet. The manipulation of time that had allowed for their meeting once again.

Even thinking back to the hectic period brought a tender smile to her lips. Something that was more common to see than before.

Looking back, she let her sharpened senses carry to her the muffled laughs, the murmur of human voices and the noisier ones of their faithful partners and friends, those known to the world as Pokemon.

Unmindful of the blue party dress she had worn after much persuasion, Sapphire let her 'wild' instincts guide her, carrying her further away from the sounds of civilization. Away from the party someone had thrown in her name. In her honour.

It was her birthday after all. But she didn't need a party to remind her of that. Seeing all the people and Pokemon she'd come to know and to care for gathered in one place had done the job well enough.

Having spent four solid hours exchanging greetings and words with these familiar people, she had figured she deserved a little time alone. After all, being precious to her didn't give them the excuse to take advantage of the day.

Not that they were.

Now, surrounded by the comforts of pure Nature in its night time glory, Sapphire inhaled, glad to be among the flora, fauna and Pokemon that she was accustomed to.

'You can take the girl away from the forest, but you can't take the forest away from the girl.'

The words of a familiar voice that spoke of mock annoyance, fatherly pride and complete understanding still echoed in her mind, bringing to rise a sudden burble of laughter. Her father's words were true and well proven and she was the one to prove it.

It added a balance of contentment to her soul. A measure of relief which was only increased when 'he' seemed to agree. When 'he' knew, despite not knowing at the same time, how much being able to run free in the wilderness meant to her.

The same way 'his' contents meant to him. An opportunity to prove 'his' strength and show everyone up. A way to gain attention. A moment to grasp and display in hopes that the man 'he' looked up to the most would finally appear to be proud of 'him' and to accept 'him'.

"Thinking is for later. Join the party now. Everyone's looking for you." She smiled, letting 'his' words roll over her. Angling her head, she looked down, meeting chocolate humour with azure delight.

"Ruby." Acknowledging his presence, Sapphire lowered herself onto the broad branch she had found acceptable in length and width to be secure in and awaited his arrival, knowing that he would understand the given message easily and plainly enough.

Within precious seconds, the other had already shimmied up the trunk, a skill he had picked up from Sapphire, no matter how reluctantly he had done so. It was actually amusing, to see the elegantly attired sixteen year old climb with a skill that proclaimed his experience in the area.

Shifting away from the trunk to make room on the branch, Sapphire traced his movements, something made possible by the moonlight that flooded the area with its natural brilliance. She took in the shirt he had designed with an ease she could not, for the life of her, understand. She took in the complicated yet simple design of his pants that had taken him but a few minutes to come up with and she wondered about the familiar hat that had its place on his head even now.

Then, she took in his face, memorised once again, the sheer determination that could harden his eyes into rusty metal, the set grit of his teeth as he endured his idea of torment for her sake and she traced the memory of the jagged scars she could easily locate underneath his hat, blindfolded and tied.

When he finally lowered himself on the portion next to her, both turned their eyes towards the image of the full moon before them. Letting the natural luminosity awe eyes which had never tire of the sight despite the many times they had stared at it. Letting the melody of the night wrap and wind around them as they shook off their daily burdens and frustrations to enjoy the moment they had managed to secure for each other.

"Sapphire," her eyes veered away to meet his, delighting and fascinating in the melt of steel, to the vulnerable kindness and affection that had captured her heart five years prior.

"Hmm?" Her voice was lower, a tribute to their unusually quiet surroundings and to the compelling authority of lunar beauty that flooded the area.

And he leaned in, enveloping her nose in his scent. The tangy touch of sweat and whatever soap he had used earlier mixing into something she'd come to recognize and appreciate as his scent. A smell that was as familiar to her as the perfume of Mother Nature was.

"Happy Birthday." The whisper, an indirect kiss to her ear in a voice that seemed to be of velvet silk and warm honey then, his lips found hers and held. He drew it out, that gentle side of her that she had long forsaken in favor of 'playing with the big boys'. He brought it to the surface and let it stay. He was the only one who'd done so and he would be the only one who could do so.

It rode. Ebbed and flowed and danced. His lips were warm and soft and rough simultaneously. Gentle and savouring. As if she was the only thing on his mind. Considering the fact that he was the Grand Master Contestant, that meant a lot to her. Her own experience as a Gym Leader taught her the same.

His arms snaked around her waist, gently tugging her closer to him, so that their bodies met and their flesh warmed each other despite the material separating them and her arms rose to link behind his neck in a gesture that had become to her as natural as swinging from vines were.

Warmth and Ruby were the only things on her mind as he took her through the valleys and hills of tenderness only lovers could share in the presence of each other. When they surfaced, her eyes were closed and dreamy when they opened, a curtain of mist blue that shrouded the marbles lit by moonlight.

His were gentle, soft and warm. They were the colour of chocolate melted amber dripping in affection and appreciation. "Thank you for being born." With their arms still locked in the intimate embrace, they met once again.


End file.
